Barista
by WinterCrush92
Summary: Cerita tentang Baekhyun yang menemukan sebuah cafe seberang kampus. A Chanbaek fiction


Byun Baekhyun ...

Seorang siswa Seoul University.

Di padatnya kota ini ada satu tempat di tengah hiruk pikuk kota

Green cafe

Sesuai dengan namanya, cafe ini bersuasana hijau.

Menenangkan hati sekali di tengah ramainya kota Seoul.

••• **Barista** •••

A Chanbaek fiction

by WinterCrush92

Rate: T

Genre:

Romance, fluff

Story and plot is mine

Di dunia semua cerita banyak yang sama, yang berbeda adalah cara orang menulis cerita tersebut. So don't plagiarism guys... plagiat it's not our style okay !!!.

ini FF ringan-ringan aja kok

So, enjoy the FF

My first debut for author hehe.

.

.

.

.

••• **Barista** •••

"Sekian pertemuan kita kali ini sampai jumpa kelas berikutnya." Hati Baekhyun bersorak.

Mahasiswa literatur semester 6 ini segera membereskan bukunya dan segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan segera meninggalkan kelas sebelum seseorang berbicara dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Baek kau dari tadi kupanggil tapi tak menyahut, sengaja atau kenapa sih?? Tunggu sebentar bisa tidak sih." Sosok itu mengerucut sebal karena tidak dihiraukan.

Baekhyun pun melirik tangannya yang digenggam sebelum menjawab. Yang akhirnya dilepaskan oleh si penggenggam juga.

"Aishh kyung aku sedang terburu." Jawab baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Kau selalu berkata begitu baekhyun.. sejak menemukan cafe yang buka 3 minggu diseberang jalan kampus."

"Hehe.. Kyungsoo memang teman terbaik, paling mengertiku." jawab Baekhyun sembari menyengir jahil ke Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ingat ya!? Aku kan juga ingin cheese cake di cafe itu baek!! Kemarin kau sudah janji akan mengantarkanku." berakhir Kyungsoo yang akan menjitak kepala Baekhyun, tetapi si empunya langsung menghindar.

"Aku tak ingat Kyung." kemudian tertawa kecil akibat majunya bibir Kyungsoo karena perkataannya. Baekhyun suka sekali menggoda Kyungsoo sih...

"Ya sudah, nanti tidak kebagian tempat duduk loh" jawab Kyungsoo asal.

Memang green cafe cocok untuk melepas penat, dekorasinya ditata sedemikian rupa oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Sehingga siapapun pengunjung akan merasa nyaman jika berada disana.

kling...

Lonceng berada di atas pintu yang dibuka Baekhyun terdengar dan disusul Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Dan sesudahnya, bunyi seruan 'Selamat datang' di green cafe terdengar.

Benar

Suatu pelayanan yang tepat di bulan desember yang dingin bukan?

Aroma kopi yang menenangkan menyeruak ketika kau memasuki cafe itu.

sungguh nyaman sekali.

Apalagi bertemu dengan seseorang lelaki dibelakang mesin pembuat kopi.

Dan satu itu kesukaan Baekhyun dan ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

Dapur pembuatan kopi bisa dilihat langsung oleh pengunjung, dan dikelilingi seperti bar mini disamping etalase kue terpajang.

Tak perlu memilih tempat, Baekhyun selalu duduk di bar mini itu sambil membolak-balik menu asal, karena nyatanya ia sudah hafal di luar kepala apa yang sudah sering dipesannya.

"Satu americano dan strawberry cake?" tanya seseorang dibalik mesin pembuat kopi.

"Yap," Baekhyun menjawab sembari menutup buku menu. "Kau ingat sekali apa pesananku" jawab baekhyun sambil menyengir lucu.

"Hmmm... kalau sudah begini aku pasti diabaikan, kalau tahu begini aku tadi tidak akan ikut" Itu Kyungsoo yang menjawab sembari memutar bola matanya.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tahu apa konsekuensinya jika ia ikut Baekhyun ke Green cafe seberang kampus, tetapi ia ingin sekali salah satu kue disana. Maka setelah pesanan take out nya siap,

"Baek aku pulang dahulu, Jongin tiba-tiba menelfon dan sedang berada di apartemenku" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil lalu.

"Ya Kyung, hati-hati dijalan" dijawab Kyungsoo dengan deheman. Padahal orang yang diajak bicara Kyungsoo, tapi fokusnya berada di balik mesin kopi itu.

Memang benar-benar, Baekhyun itu.

Mereka, ya... Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun satu apartemen. Bagaimana Baekhyun nantinya? Ah jangan dipikirkan, Baekhyun bukanlah anak kecil yang tidak ingat jalannya untuk pulang.

"Kau sehabis kuliah Baek?" Tanya seseorang yang masih betah dibalik mesin pembuat kopi.

Dibalaslah pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan Baekhyun yang masih setia memandang orang itu sembari dagu menumpu pada tangan.

"Chanyeol semakin hari semakin tampan. Hehe" Kilah Baekhyun yang membuat lelaki dibalik mesin kopi tersenyum kecil.

"Kau berkata begitu setiap kemari" Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan percaya diri diikuti kepala menyembul dari balik mesin kopi.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh menimpali tanggapan Chanyeol.

"Segelas americano dan sepiring kecil strawberry cake datang" ucap Chanyeol diiringi dentingan piring menapak di meja depan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih chan" mata bulan sabit Baekhyun terbentuk.

Membuat Chanyeol terpana sepersekian detik. Manisnya tatapan lelaki di depan Chanyeol ini membuat desiran halus muncul di dadanya.

Setelah kembali sadar akan apa yang diperbuatnya, Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun dan berakhir Baekhyun merengut tak suka karena rambutnya kusut.

"Aisshh.. Chanyeol suka sekali mengusak rambut, kan rambutku jadi berantakan!!"

"Model rambut apapun itu tetap cantik, kalau itu Baekhyun." Goda Chanyeol

"Aku lelaki tahu tidak!? Aku Tampan tahu!!" Baekhyun merengut tak suka, berkebalikan dengan pipi nya yang semerah tomat.

Baekhyun mengalihkannya dengan menyeruput americano-nya, sedangkan Chanyeol kembali menyeduh kopi untuk pelanggan lain.

Baekhyun menyuap sepotong kecil Strawberry cake dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol,

"Chan," gumaman Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan "hm?" oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol kenapa tidak mencari pekerjaan kantoran setelah lulus S1?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang pelan tetapi mampu didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" itu Chanyeol.

"Ah... tidak... tidak apa-apa, tidak usah bercerita kalau tidak mau." tiba-tiba baekhyun menyela.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, santai saja," Senyum Chanyeol tenang, dan ia melanjutkan,

"Aku hanya nyaman dengan pekerjaanku ini... Sejak remaja aku menyukai kopi, Baek," pembicaraan yang awal nya santai dan juga menjadi keterbukaan Chanyeol pertama kalinya kepada seseorang.

"Harum kopi yang diminum pagi hari terasa menenangkan, terlepas pembicaraan kopi yang pahit, itu tidak masalah bagi lidahku, karena aku sangat menyukainya. Saat cecapan pertama dirasakan memang terasa pahit, tapi lama-kelamaan kopi itu akan membawa manis yang menenangkan. Seperti Dirimu Baek." Dan Chanyeol mengakhiri-nya dengan sedikit godaan yang berdampak besar bagi Baekhyun, ia sedari awal menumpu dagu mendengarkan, berakhir kembalinya semu pipi yang dari awal tidak mau mereda.

••• **Barista** •••

"Aishh.. aku sampai serius mendengarkannya. Coba saja aku tidak akan minta bercerita." lagi-lagi Baekhyun kesal kepada Chanyeol dan berakhir memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan pemukulan pada lengannya.

"Chan," panggil baekhyun pelan.

"hm? kenapa dari tadi kau memanggilku dengan pelan begitu Baekhyun." Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Saranghae" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada masalah kan kalau Baekhyun yang mengatakannya pertama kali?

Baekhyun tak malu ketika berucap tentang perasaan, karena Baekhyun jarang sekali menyukai orang, yang penting terucap dahulu, urusan jawaban dari sang barista itu belakangan.

Chanyeol terlihat kaget beberapa detik...

Nyatanya, perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. ia tersenyum hangat dan menjawab "Nado... Nado Saranghae" Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun tampak kembali, senyumnya menyalakan kehangatan disekitar.

"Selesaikan skripsimu dan akan kupinang dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum hangat.

Semu Baekhyun bertambah.

Semangat untuk lulus Baekhyun bertambah, jangan tanya padanya karena orang didepannya lah jawaban semua itu.

••• **END** •••

Entah ini nyampai feel nya ke reader atau engga hehe. Karena ini ff pertama yang saya publish.

Semoga suka ya.

Silahkan isi kolom Review yhaa komentar saran atau keritik yang membangun tentunya.

Terinpirasi dari teaser Chanbaek. yang buat kobam seluruh cbhs heuuuu.

Enjoy this abal-abal fic.

see you in next story

inget guys "CHANBAEK IS REAL"


End file.
